


Профессиональные навыки

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Майклу Гарибальди надо решить деликатную проблему.
Kudos: 16





	Профессиональные навыки

— Майкл, кажется, у нас проблема, — сообщил Синклер, стоило Гарибальди только войти в зал совещаний.

— А что-нибудь новое есть? — поинтересовался Гарибальди.

Вопрос, впрочем, был риторический. Сообщением о новой проблеме командующий «Вавилоном 5» неизменно приветствовал шефа службы безопасности вот уже пару недель, с тех самых пор, как на станцию начали прибывать настороженные инопланетные дипломаты. 

— Ты последние отчеты своих ребят читал?

— О, вот это действительно что-то новенькое, — фыркнул Гарибальди вместо ответа. — Я думал, сейчас тебя занимают исключительно разборки с технической службой.

Синклер скривился как от кислого.

— Не напоминай. Только вчера до трех часов ночи торчал в инопланетном секторе. Послу Гейма выделили помещение размером с чулан, а мы, как обычно, все проглядели в этой суматохе. Придется либо переоборудовать полсектора, либо ставить дополнительную охрану в третьем коридоре. Ни на то, ни на другое денег у нас нет. А посол прилетает послезавтра. 

— Да перекрой ты все проходы из коричневого в зеленый намертво, и дело с концом.

— Размечтался, — махнул рукой Синклер.

Этот диалог за последние две недели тоже стал привычным. По плану «Вавилона» каюты инопланетных дипломатов, нуждавшихся в некислородной атмосфере, примыкали к инопланетному отсеку коричневого сектора — для экономии климатического оборудования. Эта вполне рациональная мера превращалась в проблему галактического масштаба всякий раз, когда кто-то из дипломатов негуманоидов был недоволен размещением. Если скандалиста Г’Кара можно было безболезненно переселить в другую часть зеленого сектора, то для того же посла Гейма приходилось искать новое помещение в строго ограниченном пространстве, приспособленном для его физиологии. Попытки же просто расширить негуманоидный отсек зеленого сектора упирались в необходимость охранять все подходы в дипломатическое крыло. Сумятица усугублялась тем, что негуманоиды в один голос настаивали на обособленности своего отсека от остальной станции и обязательном наличии прямого доступа к представителям своих рас. Коридоры, соединяющие инопланетный отсек гостевого сектора с инопланетным же отсеком дипломатического сектора, не снились Гарибальди в кошмарах только потому, что Майкл почти не спал. Особенно с тех пор, как в этих коридорах чуть не зарезали посла Олигархии Дрази, по каковому поводу посол сочинил целый гневный трактат с историческими экскурсами в отношения дрази с половиной квадранта. 

— Так что там, в отчетах? — вздохнул Гарибальди, усилием воли отгоняя чудесное видение о запаянных переборках с коричневыми значками. — Опять кого-то из дипломатов ограбили?

— Пока нет, — Синклер многозначительно выделил голосом первое слово.

— Мне нравится это «пока». 

— Вот, полюбуйся. Отчет Велча о состоянии дел в «Движениях тела».

Гарибальди громко выругался. 

— Спасибо, Джефф! Стоило мне только подумать, что хуже, чем очередная проблема с безопасностью в инопланетном секторе, быть не может, как ты буквально парой слов сумел меня переубедить!

Синклер выразительно развел руками. 

Об открывшийся месяц назад полукриминальный притон с фривольным названием «Движения тела» Гарибальди уже успел обломать все зубы. Легальное увеселительное заведение с экзотическими танцами, подпольный стриптиз-бар, подпольный бордель, подпольное же казино и перевалочный пункт для наркотиков средней тяжести. Поймать владельца за руку с поличным на чем-то крупном не удалось ни разу. Да что там, его даже на чем-то мелком пока не удалось поймать, а между тем, налоги, которые платила эта мечта развратника в бюджет станции, приводили сидящий на ограниченном финансировании сенатский комитет по «Вавилону 5» в состояние экстаза.

— Это скоро превратится в вернейшую примету — если мало-мальски прибыльный клуб открывается не в красном, а в коричневом секторе, жди беды.

— Главное, чтоб не дипломатического скандала, — подмигнул Гарибальди, сообразивший, наконец, о какой проблеме ему говорил Синклер. — Я так понимаю, новый постоянный клиент «Движений тела» — посол Центавра?

— Да. — Синклер устало потер переносицу. — Майкл, делай что хочешь, но чтоб ноги посла Моллари там больше не было. Хорошо, если его просто пустят голышом гулять по станции. А если убьют? Пусть интеллигентно развлекается в центральном казино или, на худой конец, в «Темной звезде». В общем, в красном секторе. Там у тебя налажена работа службы безопасности, а в коричневом пока что настоящий вавилонский треугольник. 

— Перекрой переходы из коричневого в зеленый, — дежурно огрызнулся Гарибальди, воспринимавший проблемы с безопасностью в коричневом секторе как личное оскорбление. 

— А зачем? — ослепительно улыбнулся Синклер. — Ты и так со временем все наладишь. Я в тебя верю.

  
* * *

Вечером Гарибальди сидел в «Движениях тела» и внимательно рассматривал зал из-под надвинутой на глаза шляпы. Посла Моллари он узнал сразу, хотя до этого встречался с ним только на официальной церемонии приветствия и в лицо помнил плохо. Но расшитый чем-то блестящим камзол и сверкающие на груди ордена красноречиво намекали на значительность наряженной подобным образом персоны. Вопрос о том, чем посол думал, влезая в это великолепие перед визитом в явный притон, и думал ли вообще, Гарибальди решил оставить на потом.

Время до начала шоу Моллари коротал за покером в компании трех сомнительных господ с приклеенными улыбками — явно шулеров невысокого полета — и одного неизвестно как забредшего сюда коммивояжера средней руки. Вел он себя при этом не просто как завсегдатай данного конкретного заведения, но и как бывалый, опытный картежник. Гарибальди даже засомневался, ради чего Моллари сюда приходит: ради шоу или все-таки ради игры?

Гарибальди перехватил заинтересованные взгляды партнеров Моллари по игре и жестом велел официанту повторить напиток. Стол был уже полностью заставлен пустыми бокалами. Ядерного цвета коктейль, седьмую порцию которого заказал Майкл, был безалкогольный, но ведь на нем это не написано. Получив очередной голубовато-желтый бокал, Гарибальди бросил на стол деньги и нарочито нетвердой походкой направился к картежникам. 

— Можно присоединиться?

Собрание окинуло внимательными взглядами его не дешевую, но потрепанную одежду — специальный комплект как раз для таких случаев, — оценило простоватое выражение лица — его Гарибальди долго тренировал перед зеркалом — и расплылось в дружеских улыбках. 

— Любите покер? — задушевно поинтересовался Моллари, взиравший на вновь прибывшего с отеческим умилением и почти профессиональным блеском в глазах.

— Люблю хорошую к’мпанию, — ответил Гарибальди с характерными интонациями, свойственными тому состоянию алкогольного опьянения, в котором начинаешь оптом и в розницу любить всех ближних своих. 

— Ты по адресу, приятель! — развеселился коммивояжер. Этот и в самом деле был пьян.

— Ты хоть играть-то умеешь?

— Я знаю прав’ла.

Гарибальди научили играть в покер сослуживцы на Марсе. Первые три раза он проиграл коллегам в общей сложности жалование на несколько месяцев вперед, через пару недель за один вечер отыграл все обратно, а через полгода коллеги перестали с ним играть. Потом Гарибальди какое-то время подрабатывал таким нехитрым способом, но, завязав с алкоголем, завязал и с игорными заведениями. Теперь от былого хобби остался только полезный навык изобличения карточных шулеров, но сноровку Майкл не растерял, что и демонстрировал раз в месяц в офицерском клубе. 

— Хм, — растерянно протянул Гарибальди, глядя в свои карты. Затем, словно спохватившись, поспешно изобразил непроницаемое лицо и принялся задумчиво потирать подбородок. — Карту, — наконец произнес он небрежным тоном. 

На этом этапе кто-нибудь из его марсианских коллег уже запустил бы в него бокалом.

  
* * *

Одного шулера, не полагавшегося на хитрые приспособления, а использовавшего старую добрую ловкость рук, все-таки пришлось поймать за руку, но тихо, так, чтобы не сорвать игру. После чего троица быстренько положила карты, явно намереваясь ретироваться сразу по окончании партии. Обчищенный до нитки, но хотя бы оставшийся при штанах коммивояжер мирно спал, уронив голову на стол. Гарибальди внимательно посмотрел на посла Моллари:

— Еще пятьдесят кредов сверху. 

— М-м-м… Дайте подумать, друг мой, — протянул Моллари, быстро поправляя камзол. — Принимаю. Если вы все еще верите мне в долг…

— Верю.

— Тогда сто сверху и вскрываемся.

Гарибальди с невинным видом переставил поближе свой бокал с ядерным коктейлем, а потом резко опустил локоть на стол — точнехонько в районе колоды. Посол, надо отдать ему должное, остался нем — только на лице застыло практически экзистенциальное отчаяние. 

— Фулл хаус, — с трудом выдавил Моллари, открывая свои карты.

— Каре, — улыбнулся Гарибальди, убирая локоть с подрагивающей плоти. Моллари шумно выдохнул. 

Шулера, бросив напоследок несколько гневно-восхищенных взглядов, немедленно испарились. 

— Итак, — светским тоном заметил Гарибальди, пододвигая к себе внушительную стопку, — вы должны мне кругленькую сумму, друг мой.

— Увы. — Моллари все никак не мог выровнять дыхание. — Но не беспокойтесь. Центавриане отдают долги.

— Знаю, — кинул Гарибальди. Он действительно прекрасно знал, что, несмотря на заслуженную репутацию жуликов, именно к карточным долгам центавриане относились крайне серьезно — черт их знает, почему. — Однако при таких средствах странно, что вы не проводите время в центральном казино. 

Посол поморщился.

— Я вам скажу только одно слово. Официальные записи. 

— Это два слова, — рассмеялся Гарибальди. Посол начинал ему нравиться. Да и нежелание Моллари ставить правительство Центавра в известность о своем… хобби он понимал очень хорошо. — Однако я вас понял. Но неужели человек ваших… гм, талантов не может решить эту проблему. Хотя бы частично. 

— Человек моих талантов, увы, не так давно в этих краях и еще не обзавелся полезными знакомствами, которые могли бы помочь решить эту проблему, — с искренним сожалением в голосе поведал Моллари. 

Гарибальди задумался. Он легко мог поработать с записями так, чтобы официальные лица Центавра остались в неведении относительно половины визитов Моллари в казино. Конечно, финансовый отчет они все равно получат, это не обсуждается, но, по крайней мере, будут считать, что посол проводит за игорным столом вполовину меньше времени. Правда, в казино, с его оборудованием, особо не помухлюешь, даже с врожденными центаврианскими возможностями в этой сфере. 

— Что ж, друг мой, — принял решение Гарибальди. — Предлагаю сделку. Я прощаю вам долг, если вы мне кое-что пообещаете. 

— Да вы порочный человек! Будь я дамой, я бы уже сбежал.

Гарибальди густо покраснел.

— Вы пообещаете мне никогда больше не показываться в притонах коричневого сектора. 

— Мой долг вам столько не стоит, — Моллари расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Похоже, он принял Гарибальди за одного из наемных рабочих своего правительства, из тех, что оберегают членов Центарума от неприятных скандалов в иных мирах. 

— Вы уверены? — усмехнулся Гарибальди. Он отлично знал, что в текущий момент финансовое положение посла очень нестабильно. Видимо, именно потому Моллари и сидел за карточным столом. — Считайте, что я прошу скидку за оптовую закупку. И за удачный выбор времени.

— Вымогатель! — Моллари картинно воздел руки к потолку. — В «Темной звезде» вас бы немедленно выставили за дверь.

— В «Темной звезде» вас бы выставили еще раньше. Они не любят тех, кто… гм, работает за их карточными столами без лицензии.

— Увы, — непритворно вздохнул Моллари. — В «Темную звезду» и в самом деле нельзя захаживать каждый день. Это сильно снижает ее привлекательность, не правда ли?

Гарибальди мысленно зааплодировал. Посол немало успел разузнать о станции за десять дней своего пребывания, что вызывало у Майкла профессиональное восхищение.

— Ничего. Вы сможете делить свое время между «Темной звездой» и казино.

— Смогу?

— Да.

— Вы настоящий филантроп. 

— Итак? 

— Как вы недоверчивы, друг мой. А ведь заметьте, я вам верю на слово. Впрочем, я рад пообещать не показываться в притонах коричневого сектора. Чаще раза в месяц. О, не ради игры. Поверьте мне, во всем красном секторе не найдется таких женщин, какие попадаются здесь. 

Гарибальди возвел очи горе. Карты _и_ женщины. Господи, и кого центавриане отправили на «Вавилон»?

— Договорились. И, раз так, предлагаю покинуть это заведение.

— Покинуть?! — возмутился Моллари. — Но ведь мы еще не видели шоу. Увы, на «Вавилоне» не скоро появятся места, способные в этом отношении сравниться с «Движениями тела», мистер Гарибальди.

Гарибальди потребовалась целая минута, чтобы осознать услышанное, после чего он буквально задохнулся от какого-то бешеного восхищения.

— Ну и жулик же вы, посол! При всем моем уважении.

— Уверяю вас, — тонко улыбнулся Моллари, поглаживая саднящий бок, — если бы я знал, что вы такой садист, я бы нашел другой способ представиться.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
